


Stardust Aspirations

by Trishkafibble



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2013 Original Big Bang, Art, Gen, Linked to Fic, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishkafibble/pseuds/Trishkafibble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Why merely wish upon a star, when you can send your dreams and realities to travel among them?</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my submission for the [2013 Original Fiction Big Bang](http://originalbigbang.dreamwidth.org/) "Reversebang" round. (That's the round in which the artists go first, and the authors create submissions inspired by that art.) My partner this year is Angel's Kuuipo, who submitted the short story _[Walking in the Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/844106)_ , a sweet and engaging contemporary fantasy featuring several characters I'd very much like to get to know better, and an artwork quite a bit like this one.
> 
> A larger version--the original, really--is on display at [deviantART](http://trishkafibble.deviantart.com/art/Stardust-Aspirations-378309135).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Stardust Aspirations_ continues my recent trend of infusing my usual digital composing and compositing techniques with two- and three-dimensional "real-life" elements that I craft and scan or photograph myself. The metallic sand star-whorls fall into that category, as does the child's profile done in oil pastels, and the gilded clay flame. 
> 
> The most ambitious RL element I attempted, though, didn't quite turn out well enough to make it into the piece as a recognizable photograph. See the contours and highlights that help to define the rocketship? They originated with a clear molded acrylic ship that I crafted myself. Unfortunately, it was too flawed to make it into the piece as photographed, but it did make a decent base for an overlay effect.
> 
> All of the elements present within the ship were rendered using either Inkscape or Photoshop Elements 8, and nearly all of them were based on icons available from [The Noun Project](http://thenounproject.com/). "Chapter 2" of this post consists entirely of credits for the artists who created those icons.


	2. Source material credits:

[Rocket](http://thenounproject.com/noun/rocket/#icon-No7427) designed by [Jean-Philippe Cabaroc](http://thenounproject.com/cabaroc) from The Noun Project.* [This icon formed the basis of the rocketship itself.] [Sun](http://thenounproject.com/noun/sun/#icon-No5532) designed by [Olivier Guin](http://thenounproject.com/Olivier%20Guin) from The Noun Project.* [Trinity](http://thenounproject.com/noun/trinity/#icon-No10115) designed by [Cengiz SARI](http://thenounproject.com/cengizsari) from The Noun Project. [Thinking](http://thenounproject.com/noun/thinking/#icon-No6771) designed by [Dirk A. Rowe](http://thenounproject.com/dirk.austin.7) from The Noun Project.** Atomic designed by James Keuning from The Noun Project.** (No rights reserved.) Charity by an Unknown Designer, available at The Noun Project. (Public Domain.) Community Building designed by OCHA AVMU from The Noun Project. (No rights reserved.) Breastfeeding designed by Edward Boatman from The Noun Project. (Public Domain.) [Senior Citizen](http://thenounproject.com/noun/senior-citizen/#icon-No8218) designed by [Lemon Liu](http://thenounproject.com/lemonliu) from The Noun Project.** Bicycler designed by PictoBike from The Noun Project.** (No rights reserved.) [Hit](http://thenounproject.com/noun/hit/#icon-No6593) designed by [Ezra Keddell](http://thenounproject.com/ezy) from The Noun Project.* [Crown](http://thenounproject.com/noun/crown/#icon-No14682) designed by [Renee Ramsey-Passmore](http://thenounproject.com/Renee%20Ramsey-Passmore) from The Noun Project.* [Zigzag](http://thenounproject.com/noun/zigzag/#icon-No12997) designed by [Renee Ramsey-Passmore](http://thenounproject.com/Renee%20Ramsey-Passmore) from The Noun Project.** [Jesus](http://thenounproject.com/noun/jesus/#icon-No11035) designed by [Lorenzo De Angelis](http://thenounproject.com/lorenzodeangelis) from The Noun Project.* [Cloud](http://thenounproject.com/noun/cloud/#icon-No10874) designed by [Tiago Rodrigues](http://thenounproject.com/Tiro) from The Noun Project.* Rural designed by OCHA AVMU from The Noun Project. * (No rights reserved.) [Leaf](http://thenounproject.com/noun/leaf/#icon-No6496) designed by [Mateo Zlatar](http://thenounproject.com/mateozlatar) from The Noun Project. [Shine](http://thenounproject.com/noun/shine/#icon-No9340) designed by [David Marioni](http://thenounproject.com/david.marioni) from The Noun Project.* [Moon](http://thenounproject.com/noun/moon/#icon-No1028) designed by [Pedro Vidal](http://thenounproject.com/VidalPedro) from The Noun Project. [Fish](http://thenounproject.com/noun/fish/#icon-No9625) designed by [Jens Tärning](http://thenounproject.com/jens) from The Noun Project. [Dove](http://thenounproject.com/noun/dove/#icon-No3234) designed by [Monika Ciapala](http://thenounproject.com/merdesign) from The Noun Project.* Male by an Unknown Designer, available at The Noun Project. (Public Domain.) Female by an Unknown Designer, available at The Noun Project. (Public Domain.)

*Modified by Trishkafibble for use in this project. The resulting icon may not closely resemble the icon credited here.  
**Combined by Trishkafibble with elements from one or more other icons. The resulting icon may not closely resemble the icon credited here.

Missing credits: Sorry, but I couldn't find my source material for the Janus figure's faces, the waves, or the animal footprints when I went back to compile this list. If you happen to know how they should be credited, please speak up!


End file.
